Omega molecule
The Omega molecule is a short-lived, highly unstable molecule, believed to be the most powerful substance in the known universe. Some Federation cosmologists theorize that Omega existed in nature at the instant of the Big Bang, when the universe as we know it was born. An Omega molecule would be so energetic that even a few molecules would, in theory, be able to power a whole civilization. The molecule could be synthesized using boronite ore. A single Omega molecule was synthesized in the late 23rd Century by Dr. Ketteract, a Federation scientist. The molecule remained stable for a fraction of a second, before it exploded, destroying the research station and causing ruptures in subspace extending several light years, making warp travel impossible in the region. Starfleet Command immediately realized that the use of even a few Omega molecules could effectively end spacefaring travel in an entire quadrant or even the entire galaxy. Starfleet not only banned research into Omega, but issued the Omega Directive, ordering the destruction of Omega molecules by any means necessary, and the suppression of any knowledge of the particle's existence beyond starship captains and flag officers. Knowledge of Omega was not restricted to the Federation. The Borg learned of the substance through the assimilation of thirteen species, and were able to synthesize a single molecule of Omega. That molecule also exploded, destroying 29 Borg vessels with 600,000 drones lost. The Borg, who referred to Omega as Particle 010, regarded Omega with near-reverence as they believed it to exist in a flawless state. All Borg were ordered to assimilate it at any cost. From their data, the Borg designed a harmonic resonance chamber which could theoretically stabilize the molecule. Another civilization in the Delta Quadrant was actually successful in synthesizing some 200 million Omega molecules in 2374. They were able to keep the molecules stable by using Omega's own resonance to calibrate their containment field, though eventually an accident devastated their research facility. The starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] managed to neutralize the molecules before they could do any further damage to subspace. Seven of Nine adapted the Borg harmonic resonance chamber design to emit an inverse frequency which would dissolve Omega's interatomic bonds. The remaining Omega were destroyed by a modified gravimetric torpedo. (VOY: "The Omega Directive") Apocrypha In 2376, the USS Enterprise-E patroled a sector that was believed to be the location of a new outpost of the Borg collective. During the patrol, Borg ships were seen and destroyed. After the sector was nearly Borg-free, a temporal vortex opened and the USS Premonition, a prototype from Starfleet designed for time travel during an alternate timeline in 2382, appeared, followed by two Borg spheres. The Captain of the Premonition, Thaddius Deming told Captain Picard, that in 2382 the Borg would have assimilated Earth and most key planets of the Klingons and Romulans, like Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, Bajor, Qo'noS, and Romulus. The Borg invasion of the alpha quadrant began in 2376, according to Deming. The Enterprise-E and the Premonition were trying to stop the Borg. The Borg were trying to find one of these Omega molecules but the Romulan Empire was faster in completing the develompment of a Containment Unit, so they where able to transport an Omega molecule that was found by Admiral Sela. The Tal Shiar constructed the Vessel, but when it was ready, some Ferengi had gained control of the molecule. The Romulans bought it from the Ferengi and towed the molecule to Romulus. Because the Romulan fleet that escorted the Containment Unit was followed by the Borg, it had to alter its course, leading it away from Romulus and into Klingon space. Finally, Admiral Sela negotiated with the Collective. The Borg would get the Omega molecule if they would help the Romulans to destroy the Klingons blocking the way to Romulus. The Borg accepted, but were unable to take the Omega molecule because they were destroyed by a cloaked fleet of romulan Warbirds. The Borg later came back with a clone of Locutus of Borg to assimilate the Base, in which the Omega molecule was kept. When the Borg had taken control of the molecule, the Federation was trying to negotiate a temporary peace between the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Empire. Therefore, Ambassador Spock was sent to a conference to negotiate this treaty with Admiral Sela and Chancellor Martok. The Borg intercepted and assimilated Ambassador Spock, so he could not negotiate with the ther two factions. Then, the Borg started their attack on Earth, beginning with the destruction of Utopia Planitia. Federation tried to defend Earth and waited for the Klingons and Romulans to aid them, but the Federation was unaware of the assimilation of Ambassador Spock and Earth was assimilated. Before that, during the Battle, the Premonition time ship sent the USS Enterprise-E back in time to guard Ambassador Spocks ship, and the peace was finally achieved. The combined Federation, Klingon and Romulan Fleets were able to defend Earth. The Borg still had the Omega molecule, and Captains Picard and Deming decided it would be best to destroy that molecule. To follow the Borg back into the Delta quadrant, Starfleet captured a transwarp gate used by the Borg to get into the Alpha quadrant. In the Delta quadrant they came into a Base which contained the Omega molecule. During this battle, the Cube with the clone of Locutus was destroyed, but sended out a Sphere, which traveled back in time. After destroying the station, that contained the Omega molecule, a huge shockwave destroyed every remaining ship in the sector. The Enterprise-E managed to escape through the opened transwarp gate. Back in the Alpha quadrant, the Premonition waited at the exit of the transwarp channel, but nothing was coming outside of it. The Premonition checked their database and found out that the Sphere launched by Locutus' Cube traveled back in time to destroy the USS Enterprise-D. The Premonition had to travel back in time to prevent the Sphere destroying the Enterprise-D. After returning to 2376, the Enterprise-E exited the transwarp channel and the Premonition traveled forward in time to the year they came from, 2382. (Star Trek: Armada) Category:Particles de:Omega-Molekül